


Mullet man, take me by the hand

by lunalurker



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby's First Fanfic, Fluff, Haircuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunalurker/pseuds/lunalurker
Summary: Shiro is a hairdresser, Keith fucks up his hair. Also they're youtubers





	Mullet man, take me by the hand

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the great pic @AlexAbrhmWrites and @writeash1519 did for this fic! ](https://twitter.com/writeash1519/status/1120037779881250817)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this for the Sheith meme bang @BigSheith. Hope u enjoy my beige prose

Shiro, a hairdresser, and Allura, a makeup artist, run a beauty channel together. Pidge edits the videos for them.

“Shiro, you HAVE to watch this guy’s videos” Pidge says “Everyone has been begging you to do a reaction vid.”

He does that.

 

* * *

“Why should I pay to get a mediocre haircut when I can do it myself for free?” Keith says as Hunk dramatically zooms in way too close to his face. His friend Lance taunts him as he undoes his ponytail. Keith just rolls his eyes in response.

“Wow, his hair is gorgeous,” Shiro admires as inky black hair cascades down Keith’s shoulders, framing his handsomely angular face. Keith takes a swig of whiskey, plays sad country music and takes out a pair of old kitchen scissors. Shiro’s eyes widen. “Oh no.”

“Alright, I’m ready to fuck shit up,” he says with a determined furrow to his brow.

“Oh nooo,” Shiro watches in horror as Keith haphazardly chops off sections of his perfect hair. After that he pulls the back of his hair forward over his shoulders and starts to hack away at it. It starts to floof out when he cuts it short enough.

“Ugh, I can’t see well enough to cut it now,” Keith grumbles as he tugs at the strands in the back. “Whatever, I’ll just leave it.”

“Dude, your hair looks so shitty” Lance cackles and Keith glares at him.

Keith ruffles his hair as he glances back to the mirror, “Eh, it looks fine to me.” 

Shiro just shakes his head and looks into the camera imploringly.

“Keith. Buddy. Let me help you. Seriously, I’ll cut your hair for free if you want.”

 

* * *

Hunk links Shiro’s reaction video to Keith and the trio laugh at the hairdresser’s scandalized expressions. Lance and Hunk tease Keith when he blushes at Shiro’s compliments, and dare him to take him up on his offer at the end.

They keep pestering him until Keef sends Shiro a short awkward message asking about it. Shiro turns out to be really friendly and easy to talk to, which is surprising to Keith bc he usually hates talking to people. They joke around and talk about their interests while they plan out a collaboration video.

 

* * *

An indeterminate amount of time later, Keith steps into the studio. His hair has almost grown back out to its previous length. Shiro gawks at him, then catches himself and clears his throat. “K-keith, hey! It’s so good to finally see you in person!” His voice only cracks a little bit. 

Keith smiles warmly and shakes Shiro’s hand, “Hey, it’s good to finally see you too, Shiro. Man, I can’t wait to see what kind of masterpiece you make out of my hair, you’re so talented.”

Shiro’s brain melts apparently bc all he can say is “O-oh thanks uh, you do good too.”

Keith snorts, “Thanks.” But his cheeks are a little red.

Allura is like “Okay that’s enough terrible flirting,” and drags Keith over to sit in the salon chair. Pidge starts filming.

Shiro steps behind him and does all the preparation for hair cutting things. They introduce themselves and joke around for the camera as Shiro pulls Keith’s soft hair into sections and trims it carefully into shape. Keith relaxes into his gentle touch and closes his eyes with a happy sigh. Shiro pokes his forehead to make sure he’s awake once he finishes the haircut. Keith huffs, then breaks into a delighted grin when Shiro turns the chair so he faces the mirror.

“Holy shit Shiro, it looks great!” Keith runs his fingers through his perfect, very cool hair. “That was like the best haircut experience I’ve ever had, honestly. I wish you could always be the one to cut my hair.”

Shiro stammers a thanks.

“Wow that totally sounded like a marriage proposal,” Pidge whispers loudly to Allura in the bg.

Shiro and Keith blush and try to laugh it off. Keith gives Shiro a thank you hug at the end of the video, and it's really soft and gay. When it gets uploaded the audience is like “wow theyre totally in love and pidge is 100% right, when is the wedding”

Then later Shiro and Keith really do get married and live happily ever after. The end. writing is hard.


End file.
